


Band Camp is a Different Kind of Hell

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Colorguard, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason was tricked into joining the marching band and Tim has to teach him the ropes. </p><p>It is going to be a long, long season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Camp is a Different Kind of Hell

“Timmy, c’mere!”

Tim turned and, not so surprisingly, saw the squad’s captain coming at him dragging someone along. “What are you doing, Dick?” Tim sighed; he was rather amazed he still can be surprised by the other’s actions. Dick was renowned for his inability to act like a normal teenager and for his ability to toss a rifle higher than anyone else in the guard before him. He was a handsome kid; with black hair, electric blue eyes, and caramel skin that only gets darker as band camp continued.

“I want you to meet my step-brother!” Dick practically sang, jerking the grumbling boy he was dragging along forward. Tim glanced at him; he certainly did not look amused. “Jason, this is Tim.”

Tim looked back at Jason and tried to pretend he didn’t recognize him but, of course, in a school like theirs, he had seen Jason around; they even had chemistry together last semester, but they never exchanged a word and Tim never thought he would see Jason at band camp, especially because he was dressed to take part, in the school’s rather short blue gym shorts and a muscle shirt, not to watch.

“He’s gunna be our newest member!” Dick chirped. It seemed Dick’s mood could never foul and, if his smile got any wider, it would break his face. “And, since I have to help with the choreography, I wanted to ask you to help him out, okay?”

Tim swallowed back a groan. “Why me?” he asked, “Barbara is better. Especially with a sabre.”

Dick only continued to grin, “But you have had the best improvement in the shortest time out of all of us. Maybe you can rub that off on him.”

Tim looked at Jason for a moment; Jason hadn’t changed at all since he saw him last. If nothing else, he filled out more. His black hair was only a little bit shorter and his iconic white streak was even whiter if it were possible. He looked back at Dick. “Fine.”

 

“Wait,” Jason growled, growing frustrated. Learning how to hold a rifle shouldn’t be so difficult, but Jason couldn’t decide where his hands were supposed to go, despite Tim having told him a couple seconds before going to help another newcomer. “Where do I put my hand?”

Tim frowned and went back to help Jason. Again. He took Jason’s hand and placed it on the neck of the rifle and put the other back on the nose. “Right there,” he said, trying to keep his frustration out of his tone. Helping newcomers was more stressful than he imagined it would be. “Now just flick your wrist and you’ve got a drop spin.”

Jason flicked his wrist just like Tim said but instead of landing nicely in his hands again like it was probably supposed to, it smacked Tim in the thigh. Tim groaned and grabbed at where the rifle hit him. That would be a beautiful bruise in an hour or two. “Shit, kid,” Jason sputtered, “Kid, I’m sorry. Shit, do you need ice or somthin’?”

“I’m fine,” Tim groaned, removing his hand from his leg. He rolled his neck and instructed, “Do it again but don’t hit me this time.”

 

“No,” Tim stopped Jason from moving the flag further and physically corrected him. “No, you don’t start a drop spin from there.” He put Jason’s arms back in the proper start position and held him there as if to try and help the position seer in the other’s mind.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, allowing Tim to correct him as he saw fit. When the smaller boy took a step back, Jason tried again. “Like that?”

Tim nodded, “Do it ten more times, now.”

“Ten?” Jason repeated. “But I already did it right!”

Tim rolled his eyes just like Jason did just seconds before and Jason’s lips quirked. “Yes, ten. The first time is a fluke. You don’t actually have it mastered until you can do it many times in succession, just like in any other sport. Now, come on. Do it again.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Tim asked, and added quickly, “Not that you shouldn’t be here or anything. I was just… wondering.” Tim swallowed. Who knew talking to attractive people was so nerve-wracking? And Jason was quite attractive. “Color guard never seemed like your kind of sport.”

Jason gulped back a mouthful of water. “Nah, man,” he chuckled, “Bull ridin’ is more my speed, right?” Tim opened his mouth to deny that was his thought but Jason stopped him. “It’s fine. I’m here because I lost a bet with Dick. I wasn’t plannin’ on doin’ any sorta extracurricular at this preppy school.” Jason put his water bottle to his lips before glancing back at Tim. “No offense or anythin’.”

Tim shrugged.

The day turned out to be hotter than any of them were expecting, so they had to take longer and more frequent water breaks. The returners minus Tim were already out learning routine for the season and Tim had to admit, it was looking good. Between Dick and Barbara and the rest of them, the show this year was definitely going to be a winner. Absently, Tim wished he was out there learning routine with the rest of the returners instead of helping coach Selina with teaching the basics to the newcomers. It was always a little dull and the newcomers were more prone to getting disheartened but at least he got to help out with non-dancer Jason with absolutely no dance training at all (seriously, zero), although Tim would never admit he rather enjoyed the other’s company.

“Alright,” Selina hummed, rolling gracefully back to her feet. “Let’s get back to work.”

 

The sun had set a couple hours ago and finally camp was released for the day. Tim wanted nothing more than to go home, take a nice shower and eat everything he could before passing out in his bed (hopefully). His equipment was stashed away in a corner with the rest of it and he had his bag thrown over his shoulder and his water jug in hand when Dick stopped him.

“How’s Jay doing?” he asked with sincere concern for his step-brother in his eyes. “He’s not giving you too much of a hard time, right?”

“He’s doing just fine,” Tim assured with a shake of his head. His matted, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. “He gets frustrated but so do all the newbies. He’ll be fine.”

Dick grinned at the smaller boy. “Great,” he said, “great. Thanks, Timmy.”

Tim said his goodbyes to his captain and turned to leave; his driver would be waiting and besides, he was tired. He made it out to the car waiting for him and began shoving his belongings in the trunk when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey,” Jason called, looking rather sheepish than Tim had ever seen him. “Just wanting to thank ya, Timmy.” Well, apparently he couldn’t be all that sheepish if he had the nerve to use such a familiar nickname with him. 

Tim offered a wavering smile because if he didn’t, his parents would surely hear about it as the driver was right there, with a hand on the trunk door. “T-Timmy?”

“Heard Dick-face call you that,” Jason said, sounding rather proud of himself; like eavesdropping was a real skill. “Thought it was cute, Timmy. My driver is waitin’ on me so have a good night, Timmy.”

Tim smiled and waved him off because he had to, with his driver watching, he couldn’t risk doing anything he wouldn’t in front of his parents, but he was groaning internally. This was going to be a long, long season.


End file.
